For Some Reason
by narutonoob66
Summary: Sasuke confesses his love for Naruto, only to be called home by who he thinks is Kakashi. sasuxnaru, itaxsasu


Ok kiddies! this is for a friend from deviantart, WolfDemonKisa, who helped me name a character I'm working on! itaxsasu, sasuxnaru!

so here goes! (sasu15 naru15 itachi20 or 21.. which ever..)

warnings: AU, OOCniss, incest, non-con, yaoi, violence, language... badniss

disclaimer: I tried to own them.. kishimoto had me thrown in the mental bin though...

: For Some Reason:

Disturbing, that's how Sasuke would describe the events of the past few days. Unwanted, hurtful, lustful, shameful, so many different emotions running for two acts of the same breed. Horrid desire for one, tremendous apathy for the other.

It had started with his love confession for Naruto, who had responded with something akin to desperateness. Desperate for attention, love, the need to be needed, the want to be wanted.

Just like Naruto, Sasuke had been alone almost all his life, his parents had abandoned him and his older brother. Itachi had ran off, determined to take care of himself. Sasuke had hated his brother for leaving him like everyone else had. They used to be really close, and he'd just left, hadn't even told Sasuke goodbye. The dark haired boy was hurt by that.

The younger Uchiha was taken in by a friend of the family, a man named Hatake Kakashi, and never heard from his older brother ever again..

Naruto had been abandoned also, and had been adopted by Umino Iruka. So when Sasuke confessed his feelings, the blonde couldn't do anything but jump on him and do nothing but ravish the pale-teen's mouth and tounge. In a moment of passion, lust, desire, which ever it was, but in that moment, Naruto had decided to give up his virginity to the Uchiha, maybe not then, but sometime soon. And then everything took a turn for the worse, the better, turned somewhere...

(flash back of the past few days.. and the story goes on from here...)

He had to tell him, he couldn't hold it in anylonger. Sasuke had come to terms with his feelings for Naruto and he'd kept it secret for 3 years. Now it had built up.. He ran to the blonde's house, pounding on the door when he arrived, pounding so hard he felt as if his fists would explode.

"Naruto! Open up!" He yelled at the door as if expecting the hard material to answer. "Naruto!" The door opened, Sasuke took his chance and pounced on what he thought would be the blonde..

"Um? Sasuke-Chan? Can I help you?" Iruka asked, a twitch forming in his eyebrow. Being tackled upon opening the door didn't happen very often. In fact, it never happened.

The dark-haired boy scrambed up and shuffled off to Naruto's room, barging in the door, not having bothered to explain himself to the brown-haired man.

"Naruto.. I need to tell you something.. It's.. Important.." He panted, the blonde eyed him suspiciously from his perch on his bed.

"Uh.. Sure, Sasuke.. What's up?"

His heart was pounding, was he going to actually go through with this? Was he seriously about to tell his best friend he loved him, killing any possiblity of remaining friends? Of course he was.. He just wasn't going to think anymore.. just.. spit it out!

He sat down on the blondes bed, scooting closer to the younger teen. "Naruto.. I .. I've been meaning to tell you this for some time now..I don't know how to say this.. but.. I .. I.." He sputted, mentally beating himself up for sounding like a stuttering idiot.

"You what, Sasuke?" Naruto prodded, furrowing his brows in confusion. Was something wrong with Sasuke? If there was, he had to fix it. This was his best friend, the boy he'd had a crush on since he was 12, covering it up by a fake obsession with a certain pink-haired girl they went to school with. But it was just a crush, nothing more.. for now at least.

"I love you. That's what. I've kept this in for three years. I couldn't wait anymore.. I'm sorr-..."

The dark-haired teen was cut off by warm, soft lips crushing into his owns, the owner of those lips pushing him down onto the bed. He responded with equal fervor, letting his tounge slip out of his mouth and into the wet cave that was Naruto's mouth.

The blonde detached himself from Sasuke, crawled off the bed and locked his door. Hell, he'd already kissed the Uchiha, why not go as far as to fuck him too? ( I'll go ahead and break it to you.. they don't do it.. it's necessary for the itaxsasu part..)

Naruto climbed back ontop of the Uchiha, sliding his hands down into Sasuke's pants to grip the boy's organ, pumping softly. Sure he was taking things fast, but Sasuke had waited a long time, would it be right to make him wait more?

"Naruto.. No.. Not yet.." Sasuke panted. He wanted this.. but he felt the blonde was acting on impulse, not on true feelings. He felt the strong hand retract from his pants before it rested on his chest.

"Sorry.. I just.. I thought you wanted it.."

"I do.. just.. not yet.."

The younger teen layed his head on the Uchiha's chest next to where his hand sat. He could feel the steady heart beat against his temple, the soft bumping sound allowing him the pleasure of knowing that everything happening was real.

Slowly, Sasuke moved his arms around the younger boy's neck, burrowing his face into the tan neck. Something gentle like this would be a better way to start things, the Uchiha was sure of his feelings, yet he was unsure of Naruto's. And if he gave in to everything he wanted to do, he would hurt the blonde if he didn't really have the feelings he thought he did..

Somewhere on the other side of the house, the two hormonal teenagers heard the phone making itself known. Then some mumbling, and footsteps trodding towards the room they were in. They scrambled away from each other, Sasuke quickly sat on the floor.

"Sasuke-chan? Kakashi says he wants you to be home soon. He sounded sick.. I can give you a ride if you'd like." Iruka informed the Uchiha, smiling brightly at him.

"Nah.. I'll walk. Its not that far." The pale teen replied, pulling himself up off of the floor as the older man left the room.

The second the door closed, Sasuke turned to Naruto. He grabbed the younger teen by the shoulders and pressed their lips together, the blonde wrapped his arms around the pale boy's waist.

"Does this mean we're dating now?" Naruto asked, cuddling his face into the dark shirt the older boy was wearing.

"What do you think?" Sasuke returned, pushing the blonde by his forehead back against the bed. "Of course it does.." He turned around and walked to the door, smiling softly at his new 'boyfriend' as he left.

(blah blah blah...here comes the angst! all dressed in.. angsty colors?)

"Kakashi?" Sasuke called into the empty house. His gaurdians car was gone and all the lights were off. Hadn't he just called to have him come home? Why would he leave like that? Maybe it was an emergency..

"Hello, little brother." A figure said from the couch, causing Sasuke to jump practically out of his skin. He hadn't noticed someone sitting there. His heart beat sped up as he realized who it was. "Its been a long time. Seven years, ne?" Itachi said, walking over to his younger brother, resting his hand on the younger teens shoulder. ( don't ask how itachi got there.. or why kakashi isn't there.. its just so.. lol)

"What are you doing here?" The younger Uchiha asked, stiffening under the touch.

"Can't a guy come visit his own brother? To show him he cares?" Itachi replied sarcastically, a smirk on his lips.

"Tch..You don't care.."

"Maybe not.. I didn't come here to waist time arguing.. I came to state my dominance over you..see how much you'd submit to.."

"What do you mean, submit to?" His blood ran cold from the tone his brother spoke with.

"You'll find out." The older brother stated, grabbing Sasuke by the hair and pulling. "Follow.." He demanded, his voice letting the younger teen know he was serious.

Sasuke, being the rebellious boy he was, didn't comply, only to be dragged to his bedroom by his hair and the collar of his shirt. "Let me go." He growled as his brother shoved him onto his bed.

"Shut up, little brother. Protesting won't make it any better.." Itachi's hands moved to the hem of Sasuke's shirt, pulling it up.

The younger teen fought, pushing his brother's hands away hurridly. He didn't know Itachi's intentions, but he was sure they were..wrong. His defiance earned him the back side of his brother's hand across his face.

Sasuke touched the place he'd been hit, feeling the warmth of the slap tingling on his skin.

His distraction proved advantageous( I love it when I use big words.. ) for Itachi, who quickly pulled off the dark shirt, exposing the pale skin of the younger Uchiha's abs and chest. The skin was perfect, too perfect. Not a single scar or bruise. That pissed Itachi off, his skin was scarred horribly. He scratched his painted-black nails down his brother's skin, red trails of blood coming up after them.

Sasuke flinced, once again trying to push his brother away. "What the hell are you doing, Itachi?" He forced through clinched teeth.

"I thought I said shut up.. Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough. I came here to make you mine. I don't want to hear you complain or ask me questions. Just keep that pretty mouth shut until I give you something better to do with it.." He demanded, reaching for some bindings he'd placed on the floor before Sasuke came home. Oh how he loved how innocent his little brother was, he didn't seem submissive and that made it all the more better.

The younger Uchiha struggled as he felt his hands being tied to the bed posts behind him. He tugged at the material binding him, testing their strength. They wearn't going to budge anytime soon, he could tell that much.

"They won't come undone.. I've made sure of that, little brother." Itachi whispered in Sasuke's face, there lips dangerously close. "Now just sit still and be a good little boy while I do what I came here for.."

The older boy's hands made there way down to Sasuke's pants, fumbling with the button and zipper. The younger Uchiha kicked, fighting against his brother. What the hell was Itachi doing? Did he not know they were related? His struggles wearn't enough though, his pants and boxers were jerked off and thrown to the floor. Sasuke didn't understand what his brother was doing, what kind of sick joke was this?

"Lovely, arn't you? Beautiful skin, its a shame you wear clothes all the time.."

"You're sick, Itachi. You're really fucked up, yaknow that?"

"Yes, I know, little brother. But then again, you're not fighting this all that much." The older brunette pointed out, running his fingers over Sasuke's hips, enjoying the feeling of his brother's skin tensing under the touch.

"What the fuck is your problem? Let me go you sick fuck!" The younger Uchiha demanded, once again trying to slip out of his bindings.

"I like surprises, don't you Sasuke?" Itachi asked, running his finger down his brother's length.

"What are you getting at?"

"It was _just_ a question, little brother." The older Uchiha grabbed for another ribbon, covering his brother's eyes with this one. "Now tell me, do you like surprises?" He asked again, grabbing Sasuke's length, pumping with all his force.

"S-stop! No!" The younger boy demanding, his pleas going undeard.

"No? This part of you isn't complaining. See how hard you are? You like this, and you know it, little brother." Itachi stated, the movement of his hand slowing down, almost becoming gentle.

At the soft movement, Sasuke couldn't help but let a moan slip. "It feels nice, dosen't it, little brother?"

The younger boy, sadly, felt deprived when he felt the strong hand withdraw from his throbbing erection, a small whimper escaped his lips. He heard shuffling and clothes being removed before he felt weight settling on his body. "N-no.. Itachi.. Please don't.. please."

Itachi ground his hips forward, earning an involuntary buck from the boy underneath him, almost feeling bad for it. His younger brother wasn't one to beg for _anything_, much less say _please_.

Sasuke was scared, though he'd never admit it outloud. He couldn't see what was going on, causing him to fear what would come next even more.

"Do you wanna watch, little brother?" Itachi asked, petting the dark hair belonging to Sasuke.

"Nn..Mm." The younger boy couldn't get his words out, opting instead to nod. The ribbon was pulled from his eyes, showing him his naked brother laying on top of him. He didn't know why he wanted to watch, maybe if he could see, he could prepare himself for what was to come.

Not wanting to put things off any longer, the older male pulled Sasuke's knees up and apart, the younger boy tensing beneath him.

"Nn-No. Itachi, no. It's gonna hurt..no." Sasuke whimpered, trying to push his legs back together.

"Shh. No it won't. Not if you're still and let me do it right." Itachi stated, sitting up slightly to give himself better access for what he was about to do. "Relax." It wasn't a statement, it was a demand.

The younger boy took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. _Wait a minute, what am I trying to relax for? I'm about to get fucked by my brother! What the hell is wrong with me, why arn't I fighting!_ He thought to himself, maybe he was just as fucked up as Itachi..

Sasuke breathed in sharply as he felt a finger slide inside of him. It was uncomfortable having something.. inside of him, but strangely, it felt kind of good.

"You like it, little brother, ne?" Itachi asked, slipping in another finger and wiggling them apart a little.

_Maybe this wouldn't be so bad if he would quit reminding me constantly of our relationship.._

"Nn.. I..quit calling me that.. It makes me feel weird.." _Or maybe this feeling is me liking the fact that my brother's fucking me.._ What he felt was a warm sensation in his stomach, like something was fluttering around in there. And he was hard, he wouldn't be like that if he didn't like it..

"Oh, but I used to call you that all them time.. Remember? When you'd come get in my bed to sleep with me.. Did you think that all those times I let you sleep with me was because you were my brother?.. You have a lot to learn, Sasuke.."

Now that he thought about it, Itachi was always unusually close to him, holding him at night, bathing with him.. How long had Itachi been wanting to do this?

The long fingers withdrew and were quickly replaced by something much larger. "Nnn. No.. ouch.." The younger boy complained, instinctivly wrapping his legs around his older brother. And then the thrusting began, soft at first and then hard and fast, coming on full force it seemed. The pain was gone, replaced by sheer pleasure. Who knew something could ever feel this good?

It only got better from there, Itachi's strong hand wrapped around Sasuke's erection, rubbing in almost a massaging motion. Soon enough, the younger boy felt the familiar puddling in his stomach before he came hard, spilling his essence onto his stomach and his brother's hand. Shortly after, the thrusting slowed down, signaling to Sasuke that they were both done.

"See? It felt good, didn't it?" Itachi asked, pulling out of his younger brother before collapsing on top of his chest.

All Sasuke could do to reply was whimper slightly, trying to catch his breath. As soon as he caught it, he realized he was still tied up. "I-Itachi? Can you.. uh.. untie me now?" He asked quietly.

"Hn." The older boy reached up, and pulled the bondings off. Immediatly, Sasuke dropped his hands to his side, before letting one run up Itachi's side.

Before the younger teen could say anything or even react to what had just happened, Itachi climbed off of him and dressed quickly.

"Good bye little brother. Have fun with Naruto.." He placed a soft kiss on his younger brother's forehead, before turning to leave.

"Wait.. How do you know about Naruto?" Sasuke asked, sitting up.

"I have my sources.." With that, Itachi turned and left.

For some reason, Sasuke knew he'd never see his brother again. For some reason, he'd miss him more than he ever had. And for some reason, he didn't want Naruto anymore..

(woot.. I finally finished that... I might do a sequal if you guys want! Read and review. no flames please!)


End file.
